Mortania Clans
Mortania Clans Every race has major clans that usually specialize in something in their respective kingdoms, tribes, etc. This will be a list of houses/clans/groups etc. that can be found across Mortania and their specialties. Elves * Humans * King: They were the rulers of humanity. They were all wiped out during the black kings rise. They have the bloodline of kings which gives them special leadership abilities and their followers special abilities. Extinct * Dark Tribe: They are descendants of the black king. They have a bloodline trait that allows them to be put in succession for the black throne. Hunted down by elves and low in number * Blade master: The clan has a bloodline trait that allows them to master all kinds of weapons. If they wield something as a weapon its maximum potential is drawn out. A high tier blade master can take a twig and cut an opponent in half with it. Incredibly low in number. Only one is confirmed alive * Worker: This clan is fueled with endurance and motivation. They are fantastic workers who once given a purpose are willing to work themselves literally to death to achieve it. Because of this other humans have enslaved many of them to work on farms, plantations etc. 2nd most common human clan * Lovers: This tribe breeds very quickly and spreads across the world. In every major settlement that has humans there is most likely a descendent of the lovers tribe.They are moderately good at everything and breed incredibly quickly. Most common human clan * Soldier: This clan has the bloodline trait to be able to train incredibly quickly. They usually have more muscular strength and are known for being adept fighters. Most soldier clan members are half breeds making their bloodline trait weakened. Third most common human clan Dwarves * Stoneskin: Amazing stone workers. This clan specializes in making the most renown of dwarven underground structures. Their skin is incredibly tough in order to survive things like cave ins, and it also boosts their endurance. Noble members of the stoneskin have a special ability where they can train their skin to be harder and more resilient. The most powerful and well known stone skin was rumored to have skin as hard as mythril.Most common however nobles are currently rare * Ironborne: The greatest blacksmiths in dwarven lands. They can handle molten metal with their bare hands. Their heat resistance is incredibly high, even rivaling that of the Flameborn. They are able create heat themselves. Much like the flameborn it is rumored a God gave them the ability to produce heat and be resitant to it, however there are multiple versions of the origin of this ability. Nobles are known to be able to create special kinds of fire that can rival even that of dragons. Moderate * Abyss Seekers: These are dwarves that have been to the bottom of the world. They enjoy dark areas and are the best miners of the dwarves. They can see in the dark and some have even been able to train themselves to act as metal detectors finding ores that normally would be passed by. Abyss Seeker nobles are rumored to have once made a deal with a being in the abyss which granted them the rare ability to use Abyssal magic. Rare * Goliaths * Dragonborn * Tieflings *Stealth: Experts in stealth and magic. Specialize in shadow magic to help them move around sneakily. They have amazing athletics so they can jump climb swim etc. Rare *Magic: Mages that specialize in learning all kinds of abyssal magic. Due to their magical prowess their physical abilities are weaker but they are renown mages in tiefling lands. Rare *clans have placeholder names until silver returns to approve stuff. Taking a small break